A Basket of Life in Alphabets
by kawaiighurl018
Summary: Story Number Five: E for Enigma
1. A is for Apple

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY POP, never did and never will. How sad. T_T

Author's Note: This is going to be a series of drabbles/one-shot arranged in alphabetical order.. For the first story: A for Apple. Review is much appreciated. ^^

**A Basket of Life in Alphabets**

**Story Number One: A for Apple**

Apple is, no doubt, Narumi's least liked fruit. Ever since he was a child, he didn't want to taste it and even see it. Maybe because he was traumatized when he was still a kid.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When he was 5 years old, he and his family had a trip to visit his father's friend, who owned an apple farm. Narumi was so excited when he noticed the apple trees from afar.

He wanted to pick an apple by himself, but, unfortunately, that never happened. Every time he tries to pick one, someone would pick it for him, pinch him hard in the cheek, and tell him that he's the cutest kid in the world. That scenario happened a lot that day so Narumi didn't bother picking one again.

Not only did Narumi ended up having a swollen cheek, they also ended up having a whole year supply of apples.

They had apples everyday in a year and Narumi grew sick of it. He didn't want to eat apples ever again. Seeing an apple would make him remember his past experience.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Now, 12 years later, Narumi was sitting alone at the SP club room, holding a gleaming red apple.

Earlier that day, during lunch time, Narumi saw Kiri bought an apple. Narumi then observed how Kiri smelled the apple before slowly and carefully took her first bite from it, saw Kiri sink her teeth in for another bite and saw some extract coming for the apple enter her mouth, leaving some I her lips which made it a bit redder. Narumi watched the movement of Kiri's mouth, mostly her lips, until she took the last bite. Then she saw him looking at her. She noticed that Narumi was mouth was a bit agaped as if seeing the most breathtaking scene in the world. Narumi then blushed then suddenly took off without even saying anything.

"Hmmmm", Kiri uttered before standing up, not even bothered asking Narumi why he was looking at her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Narumi's feet dragged him to the nearest cafeteria. Without even thinking, Narumi picked an apple up then bought it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Who would've known that Narumi would buy an apple just because he saw a girl eat one? Nobody did. He didn't either.

"Stupid Puffy Head. Stupid fruit.", Narumi stated before taking a bite from his apple.

A/N: Letter A: check! This is a story that I came up while eating an apple. I thought: what if Narumi disliked apples, then wrote this story. I'm hoping for your review.

Next story: B for _ (I haven't thought of one yet, HELP!)


	2. B is for Boring

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I've been quite busy with school works. There were a lot of things I needed to do first. BUT, here it is! Story number two! Read and review!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A Basket of Life in Alphabets**

**Story Number Two: B for Boring**

At the Narumi Residence, 11:30 pm…

Narumi walked out of the bathroom while drying his hair with a white towel. He was wearing a white shirt and a blue pajama. He was on his way to his bed but his phone suddenly rang.

"Who would call this time of evening?", Narumi asked himself furiously, picking up the phone while looking at the caller ID. He noticed that the number was unknown so there were three options for him to do. Option 1: To not answer the phone, leave it ringing, and then answer it in the morning. Option 2: Cancel the call and go to sleep. Option 3: Answer the call, yeller at whoever the caller is and get over with it.

Option 1 was a good choice, but only during morning. To leave a phone ringing while trying to sleep is an idiotic idea. Option 2 was a bit better, but he was a bit curious to whom the caller was, and cancelling before answering is a bit rude. That makes Option 3 the winner.

After deciding what to do, Narumi then pushed the answer button and brought it to his mouth. "HEY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON WHAT TIME IT IS? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?", Narumi shouted on the top of his lungs. It's a good thing that his parents were on a business trip and Chisami was on a slumber party. They would kill him for shouting like that, especially Chisami.

Narumi brought the phone to his ear to listen to the caller's reply. The other person on the line was silent for a moment before answering.

"Oww…Naru-Naru, did you really have to do that?", came a voice that Narumi was very familiar with.

Hearing that certain voice, Narumi immediately knew who the caller was. At that time, a lot of emotions were building up inside him. But mostly he was shocked, joyful and nervous.

"Naru-Naru? You still there?" the caller asked, bringing Narumi out of his trance.

"Ki…Kiri?" Narumi asked uneasily. He was sweating violently though he just came out of bath.

"Hmmm…That's strange. You called me Kiri. Not Puffy Head?", Kiri inquired on the other side of the line.

"Wha..What? N..No! It's just… Because you… Why did you have to call this late?, He stuttered. Narumi was out of things to say so he just blurted out the first rational sentence that he thought of.

"I didn't though about the time difference. Besides, you're still awake.", Kiri answered back.

Narumi blushed for the thought of Kiri calling him. But still, he answered, a grin visible o his face. "Why did you call anyway?, He asked, wanting to know the details.

"I really don't' know. I guess I'm a bit bored. I woke up too early and I have nothing to do here." He heard Kiri's explanation.

'WHAT? YOU CALLED ME JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE BORED? MAKING ME STAY UP LATE IS YOUR WAY OF SPENDING TIME?, Narumi was disappointed with Kiri's reply. He plopped on his bed while finishing his rant, still holding the phone to his ear.

"My ear hurts.", Kiri said with her carefree voice. By hearing that voice, that carefree but sweet voice of hers, Narumi's anger faded slowly, a hollow feeling replacing it.

"I miss you…a lot.", He stated. He was shocked with the suddenness but that sentence contained his feelings for that moment of time.

Narumi waited for Kiri's response. There was a short pause before he heard her reply. "I missed you, too..a lot", Kiri finally answered back. "You have to go to sleep. It's already late.", She instructed.

"Aren't you bored? You said so yourself.", Narumi asked, remembering the reason why she called in the first place.

"Good night.", Kiri didn't answer to his question properly.

Narumi smiled wholeheartedly, knowing that Kiri wants him to take a good rest. "Yeah, I know. I love you.", he stated just a second before Kiri ended the call.

Narumi brought the phone down and stared at it. He felt so contented by just hearing her voice. He then saved Kiri's number to his phone memory and was about to put it back to the desk but it unexpectedly beeped.

_1 new message_. This was visible to his phone screen.

He opened it and saw that it was Kiri who sent it. It said:

I love you, too. Goodnight.

PS

I'm note bored anymore. Thanks to you.

**THE END**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Letter B: check! Hoped you like it. I thought of this while I was about to sleep. Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! ^^

Next story: C is for (I haven't came up with anything yet.. heheh)


	3. C is for Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop. The more I say that, the more I get depressed. T_T

Author's Note: Here it is, Letter C. I really like what Amu Tsukiyomi suggested (which is Caffeine), but I'd already made a story before I read it. I would really like to make a story like that if I have a time.^^

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A Basket of Life in Alphabets**

**Story Number Three: C for Cry**

Narumi was walking unconsciously at the streets with his head bowed down. It was after school hours but he didn't want to go home just yet. He father might '_attack'_ him again. He shivered with that thought.

It's not as if he hated his father, if fact, he loves him and care for him. The only thing that he dislikes is how his father manipulates the people around him, using dirty methods. This is the reason why he drew himself away from his father.

Narumi turned to his right and unto another street. He didn't know where he wanted to go. He only followed where his feet lead him. Many girls were trying to have a conversation with him but he ignored all of them. He wasn't even in the mood to shout at them.

Absentmindedly, he lifted his head up and saw a big sign. It said: KOSHIBA SALON. Narumi was a bit puzzled on why he was there.

_Why am I here?_, he thought. _I must be going crazy_. He turned around and was about to leave until he heard someone sniff.

He looked around to see who that sound came from. He looked back at the Koshiba Salon and was shocked.

On the shop's window, he saw Kiri sitting at was holding something. He didn't know what that was and he didn't want to know. He just wanted to know why there were tears trickling from her eyes.

With that sight, Narumi's heart ached. He didn't know what to do or what to say. The girl was crying. The girl that doesn't show much interest and emotion. The girl that he cares about. The girl that he unconditionally fell in love with.

Narumi wanted to go over where she was and comfort her. He wanted to hug her, to tell her that everything will be fine, to tell her that he will be there for her and to protect her at all cost.

If she is in pain, he will be hurt too. He didn't want Kiri to feel any unpleasant emotions. He only wanted her to be jovial and content. He will do absolutely anything to protect her. That's how much he loves her.

Without thinking any further, Narumi ran straight to the salon and through the door, not even bothering to knock. He ran past Kiri's father who was reading a newspaper at their sofa, completely ignoring his presence. He ran straight to where Kiri was.

Then, he saw her. The angelic face of hers was streaked with tears. Kiri looked up and saw Narumi. She noticed that he was panting heavily. She was about to say something but he cut her by hugging her tightly.

Kiri was surprised to what he did but returned whis hug anyway.

"Why are you here?", she asked gently.

"You were crying.", he said, freeing Kiri from his hug but still holding her shoulders.

"Hmmmm…Is that so?", Kiri inquired, gazing straightly at Narumi's eyes. A smile was eminently visible on her face.

"Uh-huh.", Narumi uttered. He was relieved that Kiri was smiling. "Why were you crying anyway?"

Kiri removed Narumi's hand on her shoulders then pointed something at the table.

Narumi looked at Kiri's pointed finger and to the place she was pointing at. The culprit that made her cry was…

"AN ONION? THAT'S THE REASON WHY YOU'RE CRYING?", Narumi exclaimed. His blood ran up to his face and was blushing.

"Yeah. Why?", Kiri asked apathetically. She took the freshly cut onions and put in on their refrigerator. She then walked away, leaving Narumi in their kitchen.

Narumi put his hands to his face and sighed out loud. He was such a fool. _I should've went straight home when I had the chance_, he thought dejectedly. He felt very stupid for thinking that Kiri was crying for a deeper reason. Who would've thought that it was only for an onion?

_But at least she wasn't hurt or anything_, he added softly, looking at Kiri's retreating figure.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

On the other hand, Kiri went to where his father was and sat down. She took the remote from the table and turned their TV on.

"Is that the Narumi kid?", her father inquired, putting his newspaper down and looked at his daughter.

"Yeah.", Kiri simply said.

"Why is he here?", her father asked.

Kiri smiled without her father noticing. "I honestly don't know why."

**THE END**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Letter C: check! Did you like it? Review okay?

Next story: D is for Distractions


	4. D is for Distractions

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop.

Author's Note: I'm really sorry that it took me a long time to post this chapter. I've been very busy in our school. Lots of quizzes and stuffs. Well, this is chapter four entitled distractions. I hope you will like it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A Basket of Life in Alphabets**

**Story Number Four: D for Distractions**

"You're distracting me", Kiri said in a hushed but serious tone. She was at the SP room, trying her best to improve her drawing skills.

There was another competition that they're entering and if they win, the SP club will take another step to fame. All of the members were determined to win. When they learned that there's going to be a drawing competition for the two hair stylists, their spirits went tumbling down to the gutter. All of them knew what Kiri's weakness and that's the thing that will bring their downfall. Narumi was fixed in teaching her to enhance her art skills, for which Kiri was very unenthusiastic.

So, both Kiri and Narumi were alone at the SP room. It was Sunday and they've already spent 8 hours practicing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M DISTRACTING YOU?", Narumi exclaimed, red in the face for shouting. "I TOLD YOU TO DRAW A BIRD! JUST A SIMPLE BIRD! BUT WHY DOES IT LOOK LIKE A FLY?" He was standing behind Kiri, observing her work.

"No, it doesn't", Kiri opposed, with her voice still calm and composed. "This is the head", she said while pointing an odd looking circle, "this is the beak", pointing at two crooked lines which are somewhat connected to the circle, "the body", pointing at a not so oval-shaped oval, "the wings", pointing at two elongated circles on top of the oval, "and it's legs", pointing at some lines, some are connected to the oval, some are not. "There, a bird." Kiri finished explaining her art, looking back to Narumi.

Narumi touched his chin and looked at her drawing closer, carefully observing. "Is this really a bird? Why does it have 6 legs? And you also forgot the tail."

"Hmmm...," Kiri looked back at her drawing and saw that the tail was indeed missing. She took the pencil and proceeded to work at the tail. She drew some wiggly lines then put her pencil back down. "There, all done", she stated.

She wasn't prepared for Narumi's next reaction. She thought that he will shout again but seeing him on the floor, rolling in laugher, and tears visible in his eyes, made her think otherwise. She waited for Narumi to calm down before asking him a question.

"Why are you laughing?", she inquired, she intently looked at Narumi while he was trying to stand, holding a chair for support. Narumi laughed again before answering. "You're drawing looks like a fly…with a pigtail", he said it between his sniggers.

This made Kiri angry. She really hated being laughed at, especially her drawings. Without saying a word, Kiri suddenly stood up, which caught Narumi by surprise, then she pointed at the canvas. "Why don't you show me how to draw?", she said. Though she still looked calm, there was an acid eminent in her voice. This made Narumi gulp and he went to sit in front of the canvas. He flipped Kiri's drawing of a mutant bird then picked up the pencil. "You, watch and learn", he told Kiri.

Kiri observed how Narumi drew. She noticed that he sketched one oval then a circle on its top. He then began adding details. Absentmindedly, Kiri's eyes went to Narumi's hand. She observed that he was working like a professional. The way he holds the pencil and the way his hand sway as if it's dancing on its own. Her eyes went up to Narumi's arms. She didn't notice before that his forearm was surprisingly a bit hard and muscular beeath his skin. "Is he working out?", she thought. Then her eyes went up to his face.

She felt her heart thumping hard while she observed his face. His eyes were focuse on his work. She saw that his eyelashes were long and touched the skin below his eyes when he blinked. She noticed that his eyes have a tint of light brown, she never noticed it before. She then looked at his nose. His nose was, no doubt, like a model's. It was perfectly straight and angular. He eyes then moved down to his lips. Her heart thumped harder and her face and felt that her face became hotter. His pinkish lips were slightly curved upward. "He's smiling, he's enjoying what he's doing," she thought. She thought that his lips were perfect and perfectly kissable…

Kiri was shocked for what she just thought. She stood there, thinking of what she just realized. She was still looking at Narumi's face when he looked back at her.

Narumi blushed scarlet red for he saw that Kiri was intently gazing at him. He stood up and went in front of Kiri. Her eyes were still on the place where Narumi just left.

"Hey, Puffy Head", he said, his voice is low. Kiri didn't bulge and then Narumi, still blushing, repeated his words louder. "HEY, PUFFY HEAD!"

This made Kiri snap out of her reverie. She looked up and saw that Narumi wasn't in his chair anymore, his drawind was fished (he drew a brown eagle on a branch), and he was right in front of her.

"Hmmm?", Kiri said at last (thought, technically, it's not a word).

"I've finished my drawing", Narumi started. "Take a good look at it. That's what you call a drawing. Why don't you try to draw like I do. It's so…HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING?"

In between Narumi's rant, Kiri packed her things and went straight to the door. She looked back at Narumi and said, "It's because you're distracting me."

**THE END**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Letter D: check! I hope you like it. Please leave a review. I really want to know what you thought about it. Thanks for reading.

Next story: E is for (I don't know yet, if you have some suggestions, feel free to tell me, thanks).


	5. E is for Enigma

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop.

Author's Note: Yeah, I know. I haven't updated this story for a while now. I thought that I completely lost my interest in making another chapter but here I am, uploading another chapter. I'm really sorry that I disappointed you guys and I really don't know when to post another chapter again. But I hope you like this chapter. Read and review!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A Basket of Life in Alphabets**

**Story Number Five: E for Enigma**

When he first met her, he would've never thought that they would end up together. The first time he saw her, she was so dashingly attractive. Her hair was in pigtails, but not just pigtails, it was the most fashionable pigtails he had ever seen. She had these two big curious eyes, her perfect nose, her rosy cheeks, and her pinkish lips. She was glamorous. He had already admitted to himself that she's his first crush. But since their both in the same competition, she was his rival too. Having a crush on a rival is a big no for him, let alone falling in love. So, he put this at the back on his mind and proceeded with the competition.

Then, his most dreaded day happened. He'd lost in the competition, but the worst part is, he lost to his crush. He saw her, standing there with a big grin on her face, holding _his_ trophy. Then she noticed him gawking at her, she gave him a smirk saying that "I'm better you". After that, he reminded himself never to have a crush again.

Years have passed. But even after those long years, he never forgot about that incident. He would still remember that sneer on her face, claiming that she's more superior. Because of that, he practiced more, honing his skill. So that if they would meet again, he'd show her that he's number one and always will be.

Then they met. At first, he didn't recognize her. Her long flowing hair was cut down short. Not that it wasn't stylish, he just pictured her hair to be just the way it was. She still had those curious eyes, perfect nose, rosy cheeks, and pinkish lips. But he had never thought that she had that kind of personality. She was so indifferent, so laid back. Originally, it annoyed him, annoyed him very much. Even so, she still had that unbelievingly outstanding skill with the scissors. He would never admit that she's still better than he is.

But after a while, he noticed that even though her attitude is like that, she still cared for her family and friends. Just like any other people, just like him. Because of the club that they had formed, he grew more close to her. He started to know things about her that other people don't. Like how she's afraid of the dark and cockroaches.

He didn't even notice that he had started to develop feelings for her until his best friend told him so. He started denying it, but it felt like he was denying it to himself. But no matter how hard he deny, the truth won't change. So after debating with himself for more than a week, he finally conceded. He told himself that he would confess to her when he's skills had already drastically improved. Then finally, he revealed his feeling to her, and to his surprise, his feelings were reciprocated.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Now, he's at _their_ room, next to the room of their two beautiful children. He's looking at the ceiling, wondering why he'd fallen for her. Then, he looked at her. She's facing him, her eyes closed, and her mouth slightly open. He stroked her cheek and he feels that she's leaning to his touch even in her sleep. He smiled, wrapped his arms around her, ready to sleep.

It might be a mystery why they ended up together. But he would still love her no matter what.

**THE END**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Letter E: check!

Next story: F is for…you know the rest…


End file.
